1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of surveillance and specifically to the field of mobile video security. More particularly, the present invention relates to mobile audio-video security with local semiconductor non-volatile storage and continuous recording loop.
2. Description of the Background Art
The evidentiary recording of video is used in some commercial vehicles and police cruisers. Block diagram of such a prior art system is shown in FIG. 1. These systems cost several thousand dollars and also is very bulky to be installed in regular cars. Also, there are certain video recording systems for teenager driving supervision cases that is triggered by certain threshold of acceleration and deceleration and records several second before and after each such trigger. In today's accidents, it is not clear who is at fault, because each party blames each other as the cause of accident, and police, unless accident happened to be actually observed by the police simply fills accident reports, where each party becomes responsible for their own damages. Driving at the legal limit causes tail gating, and other road rage, and later blaming the law-abiding drivers. Also, there is exposure to personal injury claims in the case of pedestrians jay walking, bicycles going in the wrong direction, red light runners, etc. Witnesses are very hard to find in such cases.
A vehicle video security system would provide evidentiary data and put the responsibility on the wrongful party and help with the insurance claims. However, it is not possible to spend several thousand dollars for such security for regular daily use in cars by most people.
A compact and mobile security could also be worn by security and police officers for recording events just as in a police cruiser. A miniature security device can continuously record daily work of officers and be offloaded at the end of each day and be archived. Such a mobile security module, must be as small as an iPod and be able to be clipped on the chest pocket where the camera module would be externally visible. Such a device could also be considered a very compact, portable and wearable personal video recorder that could be used to record sports and other activities just as a video camcorder but without having to carry-and-shoot by holding it, but instead attaching to clothing such as clipping.
Mobile Witness from Say Security USA consists of a central recording unit that weighs several pounds, requires external cameras, and records on hard disk. It uses MPEG-4 video compression standard, and not the advanced H.264 video compression. Some other systems use H.264 but record on hard disk drive and have external cameras, and is quite bulky and at cost points for only commercial vehicles.
Farneman (US Patent Application 20060209187) teaches a mobile video surveillance system with a wireless link and waterproof housing. The camera sends still images or movies to a computer network for viewing with a standard web browser. The camera unit may be attached to a power supply and a solar panel may be incorporated into at least one exterior surface. This application has no local storage, does not include video compression, and continuously streams video data.
Cho (US Patent Application 20030156192) teaches a mobile video security system for use at the airports, shopping malls and office buildings. This mobile video security system is wireless networked to central security monitoring system. All of security personnel carry a wireless hand held personal computer to communicate with central video security. Through the wireless network, all of security personnel are capable to receive video images and also communicate with each other. This application has no local storage, does not include video compression, and continuously streams video data.
Szolyga (U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,485, Jan. 15, 2008) teaches an apparatus and method for recording data in a circular fashion. The apparatus includes an input sensor for receiving data, a central processing unit coupled to the buffer and the input sensor. The circular buffer is divided into different sections that are sampled at different rates. Once data begins to be received by the circular buffer, data is stored in the first storing portion first. Once the first storage portion reaches a predetermined threshold (e.g. full storage capacity), data is moved from the first storage portion to the second portion. Because the data contents of the first storage portion are no longer at the predetermined threshold, incoming data can continue to be stored in the first storage portion. In the same fashion, once the second storage portion reaches a predetermined threshold, data is moved from the second storage portion to the third storage portion. Szolyga does not teach video compression, having multiple cameras multiplexed, removable storage media, video preprocessing for real-time lens correction and video performance improvement and also motion stabilization.
Mazzilli (U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,759, December 2055, 2001) teaches 360 degree automobile video camera system. The system consists of camera module with multiple cameras, a multiplexer unit mounted in the truck, and a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR) mounted in trunk. Such a system requires extensive wiring, records video without compression, and due to multiplexing of multiple video channels on a standard video, it reduces the available video quality of each channel.
Existing systems capture video data at low resolution (CIF or similar at 352×240) and at low frame rates (<30 fps), which results in poor video quality for evidentiary purposes. Also, existing systems do not have multiple cameras, video compression, and video storage not incorporated into a single compact module, where advanced H.264 video compression and motion stabilization is utilized for high video quality. Furthermore, existing systems are at high cost points in the range of $750-$4,000, which makes it not practically possible to be used in consumer systems and wide deployment of large number of units.